mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Corleone
Oliver Giancarlo Corleone is the son of Michael Corleone and Connie Corleone. Despite being of Corleone bloodline, Oliver dislikes his family greatly, mostly due to Michael's abuse of him, and instead dreams of serving his blood family's greatest enemies: The Barzini Family. Biography Oliver was described as a crazy, and stupid child by his father, but, however he was able to defend himself from his wicked dad, even sometimes attacking Michael with a pen if he was pushed too far. He was also the only person present at the death of other Four Families Dons, in the Little Town church. In his youth he gained an interest in opera after listening to the music of Ludwig van Beethoven with his mother, Connie Corleone. At Lake Tahoe In 2013, Oliver had his first communion, a very important moment for many Catholics in their childhood. It continued with an extravagant banquet held in his honour at the family mall in Lake Tahoe. During this banquet, his father was largely tied up with family business. Olly received many gifts, mostly from people he did not know. Wanting only to be far away from his father, he drew a picture of a car and placed it on Connie's bed, which would be discovered only moments before Mikey went mad with power. Despite showing a little interest in him, Michael would treasure this drawing and keep it with him into his insanity. Death of his father Months later, while the family was back in France, he overheard Michael saying he is going to kill him and his mother, making him worried as hell. However, Oliver rather saw it when a couple of Corleone mobsters walked to his father's office and brutally killed him. Oliver actually seemed to be happy about it, very happy. He also developed a friendship with his grandfather's cousin Nicky and was due to go to his restaurant with him, until Nicky told him to live with his mother, Connie, ostensibly to get ready to go to Nebraska. These days Thanks to his dark past caused by his father's wicked ways, he also thought of siding with the Fortunato Regime in the future because of his not-so-caring father, against his own blood and crime family. When Paul Fortunato thought of stealing France from the Corleones, Oliver was so eager to become a mobster and help Paul Fortunato's crew but alas he was too young and inexperienced. He is now eight years old and can already understand the Mafia ways a little, he does study it days and nights on Wikipedia after all. When Wikipedia isn't a good enough or reliable source, Olly chats about it online with a friend, another child of a mobster, Carmine Barzini, who is the son of Bobby Toro, an ex-capo of the Barzini Family, Oliver's idols. Oliver is also known to be friends with Giuseppe Stracci and Enzo Barzini, two sons of Roberto Barzini and Gianna Stracci, members of the Stracci Family. It is indeed safe to say that Oliver has a lot of mafia friends already. Whatever he will be when he grows up, he will be deadly. Category:Characters Category:Corleones Category:Traitors Category:The Godfather Category:Italians Category:Barzinis Category:Son of Don Category:Kids Category:Son of a Boss Category:Great grandson of a Protagonist Category:Neutral Good Category:Protagonists Category:Christians Category:Catholics Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Short characters